A NeverEnding Story
by Safire Lupe
Summary: The stories of 4 princes sharing a life of a never-ending story. Completed in one day. RxR pls...
1. Introduction

I was going to write the next Chapter of When He was Happy, but this popped in instead

I was going to write the next Chapter of When He was Happy, but this popped in instead. Enjoy the angst-ness… there are no pairings…which is unlike me…never mind…

Declamation: I do not own D.N.Angel… or the song lyrics of "Never-ending Story" by Within Temptation…

…

Introduction

…

_We're part of a story,_

_Part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful,_

_Sometimes insane_

_Will we remember how it began?_

…

Love…

Hate…

Sorrow…

Hope…

Happiness…

Sadness…

…emotions lie in every one of us. Love concurs all, but there lives no love without Hate, or Sorrow without Hope, and every hint of Happiness starts with a life of Sadness. It helps built out our personality. It helps us start a story, a never-ending story: Fantasy or Reality, Truth or Myth, Related or Plot-less. Everyone builds this story… their story… about life… sometimes beautiful…sometimes insane…

Once upon a time, there were four princes; living different lives yet are connected to each other into one **never-ending story**…


	2. Daisuke

…

…

"**Daisuke"**

**The Happy Prince**

…

Daisuke was not a normal boy.

But he was happy.

He was always a good boy. He loves to love. He had so many people to love.

He loves his mother, no matter how many times she plays jokes around him, or treats him unlike his age, or how many times she would humiliate him, he still loves her. He cannot have any reason to hate her. She gave him life and he promised to cherish the life she gave him.

He loves his grandfather. He taught him all what he need to know. He made him prove that great wisdom can lie in everyone, even if it's a clumsy person like himself. His grandfather raised him like a son he never had, and he became his father when his real father left.

But though he had left him for a long time, Daisuke loves his father very much. He couldn't remember his face when they met again, but even if they had never seen each other he would still deeply love him because he knows he left for a reason. He left to help protect him. He has no reason to hate him.

He loves Riku. He had always loved her even before he met her. She was his sacred maiden, even if before he loved her twin sister, he new that deep down inside she was there waiting. She offered him love and protection. She accepted him even when she found out his secret. She is his sacred maiden. They were meant to be.

And last of all, he loves Dark. He loves Dark as the best friend that he is; no matter how different they are his love for him is everlasting. When he left him, he was sad, yet happy all the same because he knew Dark was happy too. They were bonded by friendship. Dark was like the big brother he had always dream of having, and Daisuke was proud to have been able to meet him.

Daisuke looked up the sky, a black bird had passed by his window and he smiled. The black feathers remind him so much of Dark and everyone who had shape his life.

And so, when his life was back to normal, life continued to become happier for him…

His life is a never-ending story….

…and he can't help but smile to it.


	3. Dark

…

…

"**Dark"**

**The Foolish Prince**

…

Dark knew for a long time that he was not human. He was art, created by a family of tragic artists.

Dark knew that he is not a living thing, yet he was given life. He was given a brain to think, and he cannot escape the fact that he is a genius. He knows every strategy to steal something as priceless as a treasure. He knows every way to escape the police or anyone, including his other half, Krad, or the creepy boy who hosts his evil twin. He knows every way unlock even the hardest puzzles. He was great as the thief that he is.

But it's not just a good mind was bestowed on him, he had a big heart. He loves his friends, including Daisuke. He loves women, and women love him. But at times that big heart makes wrong decisions. He once loved a beautiful woman. Her name was Rika Harada. He thought they would last forever and he made her his…

But he was a fool…

He left her because he lately realizes that they cannot be. She was broken hearted. He had broken her heart. She had wrote him a letter, but never dared to send it. Nobody read it for a long time until her grand daughter discovered her key. That grand daughter would be the next victim of his foolishness…

He had broken her heart: The heart of Risa Harada. But no one can erase the fact that he loved her too, but not for real. She reminds him so much of Rika that it was like time had turned back and he knew the ending of their love story.

Two girls whom he gave his heart then rips it back. He was a fool to have lived.

And yet, after all these events, he always wished he could have continued living.

Dark Mousy knew that he was not human… and he will continue on passing through bloodlines to live again, but only for a while, then he will be nothing more but mere art again.

But even if he was not human, he lived a life…

…and his life was a never-ending story…

…but he was a fool to wish that he could have lived it more…


	4. Satoshi

…

…

"**Satoshi"**

**The Damned Prince**

...

His life was the saddest of all.

He had wished he was never born. He wanted to die so badly. He swore everyday to himself, telling him to die now…

His mother gave birth to him by accident, a fault she had committed and accepted. He was born. He was not a healthy child. He was not a normal boy. He was a Hikari. He is damned…

…Damned for all eternity.

What was more damning was when his mother left him at a tender age of 4. He could barely remember her face. But she was beautiful, like him. But both were cursed with the same sickness. He wished she was alive to protect him.

After she left, he was adopted by a man who didn't do anything but give him money and let him go to school. He thought he would do the honor of protecting him and offer him the home he needed. But he had left him living for himself, to clutch at his own for warmth he never received in this cruel world. He grew up independent, cold, alone.

Then when he thought that everything would work out fine, _he_ came along: Krad, a vile beast that lived within his DNA. He was the one who added most of his pain and his sorrow.

But Krad was never like this before…

When he was alone in his childhood years, Krad was there, he was always there. He talked to him, assured him that the pain will go away soon, but little Satoshi never knew what he meant _soon _is meant as _death. _He only wondered why Krad still hadn't killed him yet…

Damn him. Damn his life.

Satoshi is in pain. But he had dreams. He dreams of living a beautiful life after everything that happened to him. He had his share of love. He loved one girl, he admired Risa Harada no matter how pathetic, talkative, nosy, clumsy, girly, or dense she may be. He cared so much for her and he was lucky that she was too dense to realize his feelings for her. But he can never have her, he was afraid that his emotions for her will cause her end. So he stayed away from her and everyone else, as far as he can; Scared that he might turn out like Krad: a bloody murderer.

Then one Christmas night, Krad and Dark was sealed away, and he found that he had a chance to hope for the future he always wanted. Until he realized he had no purpose left…

He missed chasing Dark around the walls of a museum…

He missed being with Daisuke because he has Riku now…

He missed Risa's talkative-ness because of his withdrawal from school…

He missed his foster father's annoying and brutal orders…

He missed Krad's stupid curses and conversations on cold, lonely nights at home…

In the end, he regrets what he should not regret…

He had no purpose, no more… it damned him for all eternity

He lives a life of a never-ending story…

…and he wonders yet again why Krad didn't kill him.


	5. Krad

…

…

"**Krad"**

**The Vengeful Prince**

…

Krad is a killer and is absolutely proud of it…

But he had his story

He was created by the Hikaris, who long peace and prosperity in their living artworks; they show it though the beauty of their work.

Krad was a beauty… he was never evil.

But he was never happy. Krad was as sad as his hosts in the past and present. Why he was sad was because he never had what he always wanted…

Dark and his hosts…

He wanted what his twin had, he was jealous of the freedom given to him by his hosts than his. When they were created, Dark and Krad where friends, brothers to be exact. But Dark was said to be special than him.

The creator states that "Evil wears the one in White", and everyone started to fear him. Krad was not evil. No. He never was… he was as scared as those afraid of him.

When the two artworks split apart, and when the Hikaris started to despise Dark after years of being influenced by a family of thieves, Krad found the chance to prove himself to his creator. But they started to fear him more… eventually turning him cold and alone…

...fear turned to anger…

…he wanted revenge…

And so he is what he is now…

He was never evil, Krad was just missing something that he really wanted to have; he wanted what Dark had:

…A heart.

His sadness had turned him to a bloody monster.

He lived a life wanting pay back…

His life of vengeance is a never-ending story…

…but monster or not, he was never evil.


	6. Epilogue

…

…

**Epilogue**

…

The happy prince found what he wanted.

The foolish prince wished more for what he wanted.

The damned prince was cursed from what he wanted.

The vengeful prince will never have what he wanted.

But they will never have an ending to their story… life will go on and on and they will play their part… times will change them…death will be their fine.

For now, it remains a **never-ending story**.

…

_We're part of a story,_

_Part of a tale,_

_Sometimes beautiful,_

_Sometimes insane,_

_Will we remember how it began?_

…

_musical term, 'the end'._

Angsty, no? so please review this pathetic attempt of my view on their lives…

So you see, I made this all in one night. I didn't have a problem since all the chapters are short. Although I think the longest one is Satoshi's story since I like writing more about him. I think the hardest to write a tale is Krad's coz nobody really knows him other than being a crazy homicidal angel… and I think Dark's page is almost ooc, don't you think? And I labeled him as the foolish prince. And it's only Daisuke whose story is happy…

So anyways, did you like what you read? Please review… and sorry if there are bad grammar or spelling…remember I did this all in one night…

Thanks for your support!

**SA**fire_LUPE_


End file.
